


A dare or a wish?

by Camolesi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Dare, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camolesi/pseuds/Camolesi
Summary: Just after graduation, the new agents celebrate playing drunken "truth or dare", and Melinda and Phil found themselves trapped between a bottle and a challenge.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A dare or a wish?

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write it. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language and i don't have a beta.

How likely is it that in a circle of almost two dozen of people, the stupid bottle would point exactly at the person she didn't want it to ever point to?

The diplomas were handed over a few hours ago, a gala party followed and all the relatives of the new agents attended it. A shower of flashes, compliments and smiles later and the new agents went to their own celebration at the home of one of them. Melinda knew she should have convinced Phil not to come, to stay in a room watching movies, talking and eating as their own celebration, but Liam was especially annoying that evening and the temptation to drown her own mixture of feelings in free alcohol won and she was not at all reluctant when her best friend asked her to accompany him.

The party was animated and full when they arrived a few hours ago. Melinda was soon reaching for an empty cup and filling it with whatever drink that was on the counter, then holding out her glass to Phil after taking a sip. For some time, they walked around greeting, laughing and talking with colleagues and friends, congratulating and sometimes making fun of some of them. It didn't take long for Phil to have his own cup and for the two of them to be slightly drunk, at least that's what she told herself when she found herself sitting on the floor of the big room in the house. Beside her, Maria smiled and Clint deliberately touched her shoulder in provocation.

The drunken group decided to play the good old game "Truth and Dare", with the difference that nobody really cared or wanted to know anyone's truths, so it basically became "Challenge and Dare". She denied the invitation instantly as she was asked, but John Garrett, the most annoying man in the world, challenged her by implying that she was too straight and too mature to play that game. Well, was she really too mature to play something that she didn't play as much in her teens as she should, but too straight? She was the queen of pranks, for God's sake! She could sit there and do what the stupid game told her to do. When her eyes landed on Phil, sitting practically in front of her, she laughed at him who raised his eyebrows in confusion, silently asking her what she was doing sitting there. Well, she could ask him the same question, but she knew him well enough not to be at all surprised that he would be one of the first to like the idea of such a game. In response, she simply shrugged.

Whoever spun the empty bottle in the middle of the wheel would be part of the duo of the challenge and whoever the head of the bottle pointed to, would be his accomplice. The challenges were drawn from papers hastily written with suggestions from all participants and all challenges required a witness that the dare was fulfilled and if not, the consequences were discussed and suggested by the group. The adults in that room, for the most part, were completely drunk and she doubted that any of them would remember what they did that night, so what did she had to lose? After all, she was having fun watching her classmates having to eat dirt, kiss each other, or do much hotter things.

When her turn came, the only thing that she wished was that the bottle could point at anyone but her best friend. But now, as she stared at the bottle as it stopped with its head pointed directly at Phil, she knew that luck hated her. What are the chances of that happening? She wanted to hit herself in the face for agreeing to play, in the first place. She looked into the blue eyes that were surprised and if she was still good at reading his expressions as well as she always was, he was afraid and nervous. Before she could even beggin to say anything to the circle of friends, one challenge was taken by one of them who read it out loud.

“Hot kiss with exploratory hands” - There were cheers of excitement and frustrated people shouting that they wanted that challenge. Maria let out a high-pitched cry of surprise and excitement, where she clapped her hands and encouraged her to accept the challenge by saying "Go May!". Clint's eyes were wide and he drank from his red cup, his eyes dancing from Phil to Melinda, clearly watching each of their expressions. She saw Natasha, next to Phil, tapping him on the shoulder, pushing him forward, saying something like "Hurry up" to the man who hadn't yet made a move to get up, just like her.

They stared at each other for a few moments, a silent conversation going on in their eyes. But what happens is that she is actually a little bit drunk and cannot fully understand what he was saying or asking, but upon hearing John's loud and provocative laugh, she puts on her best mask of indifference and stands up carefully to don't lose her gravitational balance. When she was completely upright on her own feet, she saw Phil standing up too and walked over to him, still trying to decide if it was worth risking all the friendship she had with Phil for an irritating man and a stupid game. She saw Natasha standing up too, declaring that she would be the witness of the challenge and while she was arguing with Garrett, who also wanted to be the witness, May approaches her best friend.

"What do you want to do?" - He quickly asks, his tone wary, his eyes worried.

"I don't want to let Garrett win, I know that" - she declared, her hands sweating just to imagine his lips on hers.

“If you want, we do it” - Always very kind and respectful, her friend gave no indication as to what he thought about the challenge, did he want to kiss her?

"But and what about you? What do you want to do?” - She searched his eyes for the truth he might not be able to tell her, but surprisingly, the ocean blue irises became incomprehensible, a whirlwind of feelings passing through them making her have a hard time knowing the truth. She didn't want to have any hope that he would see her with romantic eyes, she didn't want to delude her poor and stupid heart that was already pounding harder in her chest when his blue eyes were staring at her, she didn't want to misinterpret and put everything at risk. The years of friendship that the academy provided for them were too precious, he was too important to lose him for something so insignificant.

Phil felt his the blood heat only from having Melinda so close to him, how could he kiss her as the dare asked, and then pretend that nothing had happened? But he knew that if she asked, there would be nothing in the world that would stop him from doing exactly that. Truthfully, he never thought he would have the opportunity to kiss her. He knew that they would have missions where they would probably have to play couples, due to the fact that Fury had already put the two as partners, but he didn't think about it much because he was nervous just to imagine.

When he asked her to accompany him that night, it was because he saw that she needed an excuse to give her mother who mumbled and whispered disapprovals all the time during the party hosted by S.H.I.E.L.D, but he didn't think they would actually go. He would be happy to stay in her room, in his pajamas watching one of the movies she loved and eating popcorn while he quietly watched her while pretending to watch the movie. But then she appeared without the dress that bothered her so much during the ceremony, in black pants and a purple T-shirt, her hair finally loose from the pins and a boot on her feet, getting rid of her heels, and then he had no escape and they both attended the party, and since they were there, he promised himself to enjoy the company of his friends, as none of them knew what the future in the line of work that everyone chose, would take.

In a few hours at the party, he lost sight of her and everything was fine, he could enjoy the night without his best friend by his side all the time, he wouldn't choose such a thing, but he could. The alcohol helped to remove his characteristic shyness and with a few glasses of anything that appeared in front of him, he was much more than happy. When they mentioned the game, he was one of the first to offer suggestions for challenges, laughing with the others. Natasha sat beside him, readily accepting to participate in the children's game and soon the two were engaged in a conversation about who was most important, the brain or the heart. Clearly conversations that only drunks had.

When she sat practically in front of him, he felt his heart soften with the laughter she gave him, the red and inviting lips were his weakness in that woman and her smile was certainly the eighth wonder of the world. Confused, he tried to understand why she was accepting that game and the answer he got was not at all satisfactory, but his alcohol-clogged brain prevented him from measuring what the consequences would be and the chances of that bottle falling into him. He couldn't tell if he was relieved or terrified when it did, he was relieved that he didn't have to see her kiss or imagine her doing worse with someone else... No, terrified, he was definitely terrified now.

She was everything. She meant everything to him. From the beginning of their friendship, from the moment he met her, he knew she would be everything, and for some time Coulson had been walking on eggs since he admitted to himself that he was completely and uncontrollably in love with Melinda May, his best friend, his academy colleague and mission partner. He almost cursed Fury for having put the two together as partners, after all, he knew that a distance between them could get this passion out of his chest, maybe far away he would find someone who could interest him and maybe, who knows, overcome thas passion.

He didn't know what to say to her, because he couldn't just tell her that all he wanted most was to have his lips on hers forever, that he was sure they would be perfect for each other and that he wanted much more than just a kiss. On the one hand, all he wanted to do was carry on at that challenge, because maybe it was his only chance to kiss her as Phil Coulson, but on the other hand, he was sure that her kiss would be addictive, that her scent would be impregnated in his clothes. and numb his senses, dominating his dreams, he was sure he couldn't just pretend he wasn't in love with her after he tasted her taste. But again, if she asked, even the moon would bend to her requests.

“It's your challenge, Mel. You decide, I'm in it while you are” - was all he was able to say.

"So? Will you accept the challenge?” - Natasha approached and almost tripped over the two of them.

Melinda takes a deep breath staring at her hands for a few moments and when she looks up and finds the blues waiting for an answer, she presses her lips together and the word "Yes" comes out loud and clear. As she follows Phil and Natasha to one of the rooms, she takes several deep breaths trying to calm her pulse, trying to stop her hands from shaking and during the journey she repeated as a mantra that this was just a training, a rehearsal for the missions that would come on in their careers, scenes like that with someone always watching, either in person or by devices. But that was Phil and even though he might also be looking at it as just a small mission, her heart didn't understand and it was jumping happily in her chest.

The room was simple and without much furniture, clearly a guest room. Natasha stood on the doorframe and waited for the two to enter to close it behind her, and suddenly the Russian was shy, her body language was someone's embarrassed, her arms crossed in front of her chest and she stared at anything, except for her two friends.

"How do you want to do this?" - Coulson asked, once again stealing her attention for himself. Phil's hands were sweating like never before, his body was tense and he knew he was no longer managing to maintain the facade of indifference he was struggling to sustain. He no longer knew what to expect because he was sure that Melinda would not accept the stupid dare, in fact he still did not know how to interpret her acceptance, did she want that kiss like him? No, it couldn't be that. It was just a challenge, something to prove to everyone, just another barrier that she would overcome. Ah, he was full of thoughts in his mind and could barely contain his tongue in expressing them.

"Just ... Just kiss me Phil" - She whispered and he was sure it wasn't her intention, but her low voice and her words made a shiver run through his body and wake up each of his cells while she was fully supported motionless, afraid to speak or do something that would denounce how much that situation was ending with any calm she possessed.

Without allowing his mind to think too much about what he was about to do, Phil grabbed Melinda's face and brought her lips up to his. As soon as he felt it softness, a groan formed at the base of his throat, which he did everything to swallow. Melinda felt her legs melt and she quickly leaned on her friend's strong shoulders, regretting that the fabric of his shirt prevented her skin from being in direct contact with his.

The mix of confused thoughts that once filled Coulson's mind just disappeared and all that existed was her and her lips on his. Concentrated on the sensation she made him feel, Coulson slowly moved his lips over hers, the fingers of one hand traveling to the nape of her neck, digging between her strands, the short nails gently scratching her skin. With her body so close to his, he was sure he had felt her tremble with the movement of his fingers, but he was distracted by her tongue that ran over his lower lip, asking for passage, which was soon granted.

Melinda's body was tingling, her fingers itched to move quickly over Phil, but at the same time, her heart beat more peacefully in her chest with the delicate kiss they shared, as if it knew their bodies belonged. She could kiss him gently like that for the rest of her days, but this was a single chance and since she was throwing herself into the fire, she intended to burn herself out. As soon as she had access to his taste, May could not contain the sigh that formed on his lips, but he swallowed it quickly, their tongues indulging in a sensual dance. Phil changed the angle of the kiss and that moment was perfect, Melinda's fingers walking from his shoulder to Phil's chest feeling his muscles tense with her touch as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Both of them completely forgot about Natasha's presence in the room and the spy was more than uncomfortable now. Checking if she could get out of that place without burning herself in that fire that was starting to light between the two friends, she almost considered taking out the vídeo camera she had, and she would have recorded that moment if the camera wasn't lost in her purse somewhere in that house, after all it would be great material for bribery later. Romanoff considered the challenge already paid and as the good agent she was, she opened the handle quietly and quietly and went through the crack she managed to open without attracting the attention of the kissers. The alcohol didn't stop her from concentrating, and closing the door again, keeping the two of them in the room to enjoy that moment privately.

Oblivious to the movement in the room, Phil kept one hand in Melinda's hair while the other caressed her back and gently held her waist, trying in any way to keep her friend away so she wouldn't be scared or offended by the effect she was having. in his body. Against all his wishes, he grabbed her hips when Melinda took a small step to stick closer to him.

May hardly noticed that he kept her away because she was absorbed in the exploration of Coulson's mouth, she was kissing him desperately as if he were her source of water in the desert and her bold fingers formed drawings on Phil's chest, wanting to have the courage to invade his shirt, scratch his skin and get a groan or her name out of him. Until then she was restraining herself, restraining her curiosity for him and his warmth, but when she went to break the kiss for air (since he stole everything she owned), Phil leaned over, following her lips as if they were his safe haven. Melinda felt her body heat up and her fingers went up to the back of his neck and she squeezed them in his hair almost painfully as she devour his lips again, finally hearing a groan escape from her best friend's throat.

Completely lost in the moment and ignoring the burning in ther lungs, they intensified the second kiss, their hands doing exactly as the challenge asked and exploring every corner of skin and heat they could reach. Melinda's teeth bit Phil's bottom lip and she felt hot with the sigh of pleasure that caused him. May knew that if she didn't stop that moment, she wouldn't have an ounce of sanity enough to walk away from him for the rest of the night and would certainly let and beg him to run his soft, warm lips all over her body and never stop.

Reluctantly, Melinda laid a hand on Phil's cheek and held his face inches from hers, breathing the air that comes out of his half-open mouth. Their lips were red and their breaths were heavy and fast and May felt mesmerized by the features of Phil's face that she never had the privilege of being so close to decorate every little detail and since he still had his blue eyes closed, she took the opportunity to do just that.

He was afraid to open his eyes and find in hers that that kiss had broken them, broken everything they had built so far or that she had hated or worse. The truth is that he did not know what to expect and he prolonged the moment as long as he could until he felt her thumb lazily caress his cheek, that touch brought an intense warm to his heart and hopes that perhaps all was not lost. When their eyes met, neither of them managed to deviate for a long time, their breaths calming little by little and in that dim room, they knew that everything would change, whether they admitted it or not.

"I... I think we should go back there" - She managed to say with her voice clearly affected by his intense look. Abruptly, with that look - that seemed to read all her thoughts and feelings - Melinda was afraid and became restless, then she let go of Phil's shoulder and face, which quickly he missed her warmth.

"Yeah! It is... Nat...” - He looked around the room looking for his friend, but only found Melinda - “Where did Natasha go?” - His expression of confusion was adorable. She preferred not to comment that she heard the lock close some time ago, but was too distracted to care. May simply smiled at him, turned towards the door and when she took the first step towards it, she felt his fingers grip her wrist and was afraid that he could feel how much his touch made her heart beat faster.

"Mel?" - He waited to have her chocolate eyes on his to continue - "We’re fine, aren't we?"

"Sure!" - She answered right away, smiling without showing her teeth. After making sure that he believed her, Melinda undoes his bond on her wrist as she advances in the room towards the exit and as soon as she is out of the room, she hurries on and dodges several people, she heads to the front of the house , still not knowing whether she was leaving or just getting some air and refilling her lungs. A confusion ensues when she leaves the bubble she created with Phil in that room and she didn't know what to do with so many sensations, feelings and thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a few ideas for this one. It can stay as a one shot just like that, or i can continue and put them in a situation (say as their first undercover mission as first mission?) that feelings would fly all around. It's really up to you now, what did you think of this little thing?


End file.
